You Raise Me Up
by jcrokks316
Summary: A fluffy songfic of Sweden and Finland looking at pictures in their photo album. Based on a Sufin Cosplay Video, but with my own twist!


When I am down, and oh my soul, so weary;

Sweden was holding one of Finland's hats. He missed Sweden a lot. A year ago Russia started picking on Finland and eventually Russia declared war. Sweden hasn't seen Finland since.

When troubles come and my heart burdened be;

Finland was packing up and coming back home. He surrendered to Russia the day before. He was happy that he was going to see Sweden for the first time in a year. He took everything he had during the war and left.

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Sweden was having a nightmare about Finland getting attacked by Russia.

Until you come and sit awhile with me.

Finland walked into Sweden's home and heard whimpering from the couch. "FINLAND!" Sweden screamed and sat up on the couch. Finland ran to him and hugged the swede tightly.

"It's okay. I'm back. I'm not going to leave you." Finland said softly. Sweden nodded and Finland nuzzled into Sweden's chest.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

They were on the couch looking at a photo album. They saw a picture of when they moved in together.

In the picture, Sweden was carrying a tired Finland bridal style into their new home.

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

The next picture was of them making chocolates for the other Nordics for Christmas.

Sweden didn't know what to do and Finland was standing behind him, helping and telling him what to do.

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

There was another picture of them coming home from Norway's house.

Sweden was giving Finland a Shoulder ride. Finland leaned down gave Sweden a kiss on the cheek. "I'm strong when I'm with you, Sweden."

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

They saw one that was taken the day Finland left to fight Russia.

They were by the window of Sweden's bedroom.

"I'm going to alright don't worry." Finland assured him.

"I love you, Finland." Sweden said and lightly kissed his hands.

"I love you too." Finland left and Sweden was alone.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

As they were looking through the album, Finland took Sweden's glasses an put them on. Sweden looked over and took them back.

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

Finland left the room for a moment and Sweden was still looking at the album. Finland came back and gave Sweden a cup of hot chocolate.

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

A picture of a sleeping Sweden was seen.

Sweden fell asleep and Finland tucked him in. Finland held his hand for a brief moment then left.

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

They saw a picture of movie night.

Finland was sitting down on the couch and Sweden draped a blanket around them. Finland put his head on Sweden's shoulder and they watched the movie.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

One was taken when Sweden and Finland were walking home from a date.

Finland wasn't wearing a jacket and it was cold outside. Sweden noticed and took his own jacket and put it on Finland.

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

Finland hugged Sweden and thanked him for the jacket. Sweden faced Finland and took the smaller boy's hands. He gently kissed Finland's fingers.

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

Finland and Sweden were both a little hungry, so they decided to eat.

Sweden tripped and fell on top of Finland. He then gave Finland a short sweet kiss on the lips.

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

As they were going into the kitchen, Finland noticed his hat was falling off. They stopped by the front door and Finland took the hat off his head.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

Finland was trying to put the hat on a hook by the front door. Sweden saw that Finland was having trouble because he was too short to reach it. The Swede took the hat and placed it on the hook for him.

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

They went into the kitchen and got their food. They walked back into the living room and ate their food.

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

Finland reached over and gave Sweden a big hug. Sweden returned it and smiled slightly.

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

They were still hugging.

"I missed you so much Sweden. I love you." Finland whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." Sweden replied.

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

They finished eating and Sweden put the dishes away. When he came back he saw a sleeping Finland on the couch. The photo album was still open. Sweden thought 'who took these pictures of us?' He shrugged it off and closed the book. Sweden laid down by Finland and Sweden fell asleep with Finland in his arms.

A few feet away Japan stood in front of them and took a picture with his Polaroid camera. The picture came out and Japan put the picture on the last page of the photo album.

Japan snuck out of the house the same way he snuck in. The kitchen window was open the whole time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the anime. The video the story is based on belongs to PaperMemoriesStudios.**


End file.
